1 un début
by pa0ku
Summary: Eren se sentait observé chaque jour, au début une simple impression, imperceptible, mais là. Il ne s'en soucier point. Mais quand elle ce fit violence, il voulut savoir
1. Chapter 1

Sentiment désagréable mais profitable

Il était encore tôt quand il entendit le son strident de son réveil, Eren s'étira avant de taper, sûrement, trop fort sur l'appareil innocent. Il descendit de son lit, marchant pour aller dans son salon, le plus silencieusement possible, alors qu'il était la seule personne vivant dans cette maison, son père l'ayant laisser seul, pour soit disant, ce consacrer corps et âme à son travail de médecin. Sa mère ? Morte, accident de voiture stupide, elle lui avait seulement laisser, comme souvenir, une photo de famille, Eren souriant comme un idiot, mais un idiot heureux, et reconnaissant de sa famille, autour de lui sa mère, un pain à la main, et une serviette de pique-nique, plutôt imperceptible et son père les prenant en photo, non sans laisser déborder son visage sur le côté, montrant du doigt sa femme. Stupide photo, mais il l'a garder toujours sur sa commode près de lui, comme si un matin, sa mère aller monter pour le réveiller, avec son sourire unique et pure, et si Eren descendant aller voir son père encore mal réveillé, lui lâchant un bonjour subtile en baillant. Mais cela n'étais qu'un rêve, quoi que sûrement un souvenir.

Eren prenant rapidement sa douche, passa devant son miroir, regardant ses cheveux indomptable et souffla d'exaspération, il allait les laisser comme ils étaient, comme chaque jours. Il prit seulement une tartine, déjà faite, et partit sans oublier de fermer la maison.

Comme chaque jour il marchait plusieurs mètres, seul, mais cela lui procuré un sentiment agréable. Mais peu importe combien il trouvait se chemin calme et rassurant, depuis quelques temps, une désagréable sensation le suivait. Encore naissante, sûrement futile, mais elle était bien là. Il avait s'en cesse l'impression d'être observé, pourtant, quand il prenait le courage et le temps de se retourner, seulement la route lui faisait face. Alors il continuait d'avancer, méfiant, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où l'attendais Mikasa, il la connaissait depuis son enfance, elle était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour lui, une sorte de famille. Elle était sa sœur, pas de sang mais sa sœur quand-même.

Ensemble ils attendaient le bus, quand il arrivait ils se dépêchaient de monter, sur une place libre si possible. Et attendaient patiemment jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt les menant à leur lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Peut-être

Alors qu'il avait terminé ces cours, il pouvait, il devait même, pouvoir rentré chez lui, mais non. Une quelconque malchance, mais surtout Jean qui lui avait demandé de l'attendre quelque minute pour prendre le bus ensemble. Une malchance ennuyeuse.

Tandis qu'il prenait son bus, il le sentit encore, ce regard, qui certainement le dévorer de tout son être. Il se retourna, il voulait savoir qui le regarder comme ça, il regarda partout mais ne trouva rien, personne ne sembler les avoir remarquer, ou du moins lui. Il regarda Jean quelques secondes, pesa le pour et le contre, et décida juste de lui poser la question, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il commence à raconter d'inconcevable ineptie sur ce fait.

"Jean ? "

"Ouais, quoi ? "

" Est-ce que par hasard t'aurais pas sentit, peut-être comme quelqu'un qui nous fixer ? "

" Qu'es tu racontes encore Jaeger, qui serait assez con pour te regarder, moi encore j'comprends mais toi, réfléchis en plus... "

Et voilà, il parler et parler encore, il se tourna et regarda la vitre du bus pendant que Jean raconter certainement un truc idiot, peu importe il savait que ça allait ce terminer comme ça.

Une fois débarrasser de Jean, il marcha seul jusqu'à chez lui en regardant le sol, ce qui était une affreuse idée, sûrement. C'est à ce moment, quand il le percuta, qu'il ne comprit pas encore, ce que ce quelqu'un allait changer.

Eren releva la tête, d'abord doucement, non s'en essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer, puis il la leva d'un geste si vif, ignorant le petit crac qui c'était certainement bien entendu, et ce dirigea vers celui qu'il avait bousculé.

" Oi gamin, regarde où tu marches."

"Excusez moi.." Il essayait de le voir plus clairement, mais le manque de lumière et le fait que cet homme était sur le sol, l'en empêcha, mais d'un coup il se releva, avec une élégance exquise, c'est à ce moment que Eren le vit plus clairement, qu'il vit à quel point il était pâle, mais que ses yeux, deux yeux gris, petit et perçant, allait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau, il avait les sourcils froncé, sûrement de mécontentement, ses cheveux brun, Eren bloqua quelques secondes dessus, il était si brun, une chevelure si sombre, presque un peu trop, ses cheveux retombant jusqu'au niveau de ses oreilles, sur son visage quelques mèche rebelle caressant vivement le haut de son nez. Il pensa qu'il était beau, vraiment, beau.

C'est à ce moment qu'Eren pensa, qu'il voulait bien savoir son nom, alors, peut-être, qu'il était idiot et que l'inconnu n'allait probablement ne pas lui répondra, mais il tenta.

" Je m'appelle Eren.." Il laissa un silence et glissa un petit, " et vous ?". L'homme le regarda, sûrement essayer t'il de sondé son regard, de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Eren souffla, d'abord gêné d'avoir prononcé ces mots, puis de honte, en comprenant que l'inconnu ne lui répondrait pas. C'était idiot. Seulement, quelques secondes après, il entendit une voix rauque prononcé un "Levi". Eren souri.

Son cœur rata un battement, mais il laissa cette vaine sensation dans l'oubli, il fallait mieux. Il pensa, Est-ce qu'il m'avait reconnu ? Est-ce que le moment de se dévoiler était maintenant ? Probablement pas, il ne le regarderait pas comme ça sinon. D'abord Levi s'avança pour s'éloigner et continuer sa route, puis Eren pensa que c'était le moment de partir aussi, alors s'en se retourner vers ce fameux inconnu il continua sa route lui aussi et rentra chez lui, espérant secrètement revoir ce beau visage.

Avait-il eu un coup de foudre ? Certainement pas, il ne s'avait même pas ce qu'étais l'amour, alors un coup de foudre maintenant, non. Mais il aimait le charme des yeux de l'inconnu. Mais il pensa qu'il ne le reverrais jamais, alors peu importe, c'était une envie comme une autre, et comme il était un adolescent avec 1000 envies différentes chaque, il se dit que le lendemain elle disparaîtrait pas lui laisser une envie, d'emmerder Jean, certainement jamais, mais pourquoi pas parler sérieusement de philosophie avec Armin, il rigola secrètement, il savait que ça n'arriverais jamais puisqu'il n'en connaissait rien.

Il rentra mangea un morceau, qui restait dans le frigo, certainement depuis une semaine mais il s'en foutais, il bâcla ses devoirs, puis partit dans son lit pour dormir. Une fin de journée différente que d'habitude, pour une personne percutée sur un chemin mais tout n'étais qu'éphémère, est son habituelle routine reprendrais demain, au réveil.


End file.
